


So I Can Come To You a Step Closer

by necki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Height difference, Kihyungwon, M/M, Sitting on Lap, Size Difference, Wholesome af, i love me sum kihyungwon, more kihyungwon on ao3 2k19, pls more kihyungwon in general, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necki/pseuds/necki
Summary: “The van was silent, with everyone staring at Kihyun, waiting for his next move. All of the sudden, Hyungwon felt terrible for the man. He just looked so exhausted with those downturned lips and black eyebags. His eyes were slightly red as well, and he was trembling in the cold of the unforgiving night.So he did what came first to his mind.He patted his lap.”Alternatively, Kihyun is tired after a long day of practice and there is no place to sit in the van.





	So I Can Come To You a Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: The title was taken from MX’s ‘If Only’.

Hyungwon sighed, idly scrolling down the fancafe feed. As much as he loved his fans and always tried his best to answer as much as he could, sometimes he simply couldn’t force himself to do so. Today was the exact case: it was just him killing time as he waited.  
“Where is he, seriously?” Hoseok said from the seat at the back of Hyungwon’s. “It’s been fifteen minutes, he said he’d be back in five.”

“He didn’t, the vocal coach did,” Minhyuk corrected, throwing one leg on top of the other and spreading out in his seat next to Hyungwon’s. He had a lollipop trapped between his slim fingers. The packaging was half open. “The guy’s such an asshole, I swear. I miss the old coach.” Finally deciding to stop fiddling around with the lollipop, he opened the rest of the shiny packaging, threw it on the ground and licked the top of the cherry flavored sweet.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Hyunwoo called from the passenger seat. “Pick that back up!”

“You didn’t even see me!” Minhyuk whined in mock frustration, but leaned down to pick it up as Hyunwoo said nonetheless.

“He’s here,” Changkyun said from his seat next to Hoseok’s at the back and put his metallic black earbuds in his ears, effectively blocking out anything and everything (except Jooheon, whom he was almost completely sprawled on). Hyungwon, alarmed by the revelation, looked up and lo and behold, there Kihyun was. He seemed incredibly tired- to the point where he looked like he was dead on his feet. Hyungwon realized that he was trying weakly to open the locked door of the van, and acted quickly to open it for him. He pushed his legs as far back into his seat as possible to let Kihyun pass onto the vacant seat, but Kihyun didn’t move. His eyes were glued to the seat he was supposed to be sitting on, and he seemed frustrated.

“Where’s he going to sit?” Jooheon wondered aloud from the back, and Hyungwon finally let his eyes avert to the vacant seat. Except it wasn’t vacant at all. It had huge boxes stacked on top of each other- boxes that wouldn’t fit in any other of the empty spaces. The trunk of the car was full as well- with things that Hyungwon had no idea what they were.

“Oh yeah, that,” the manager said, sounding sheepish as he scratched his neck. “We can’t move that, Kihyun. You’re gonna have to squeeze in somewhere.”

The van was silent, with everyone staring at Kihyun, waiting for his next move. All of the sudden, Hyungwon felt terrible for the man. He just looked so exhausted with those downturned lips and black eyebags. His eyes were slightly red as well, and he was trembling in the cold of the unforgiving night. 

So he did what came first to his mind.

He patted his lap.

Now all eyes were on him instead. Thankfully, it didn’t last long because everyone other than Kihyun was relieved to see that someone had stepped up and offered a solution to the problem. Kihyun, however, was looking at him with question marks in his tired brown eyes.

“Come on, hyung,” Jooheon whined from the backseat. “You’ll fit. You’re kinda small, so you guys won’t have any problems.”

“He’s big, you’re small,” Changkyun added, shrugging when Kihyun glared at him half heartedly. “It does the job.”

For some reason, that filled Hyungwon’s heart with a strange feeling of pride and fondness. To be fair, it always happened when Kihyun was in the question, but there was usually amusement mixed in there as well. This time around, that wasn’t the case.

“Come on, Kihyun,” Hyungwon urged him, voice softer than normal. He didn’t want to make this awkward for either of them, or accidentally scare Kihyun away. It happened more often than he would’ve liked to admit- the group had an odd habit of discouraging Kihyun playfully. However, Hyungwon wasn’t sure if Kihyun would be able to differentiate between playful and serious at that moment. “We’ll be at home quicker this way. It’s only like a five minute ride anyway.”

It wasn’t. It was a twenty minute ride. But Hyungwon knew Kihyun would fall asleep the moment he got in, so he saw no fault at saying it was. His words seemed to have an immediate effect because a moment after his words, Kihyun was climbing into the van. Hyungwon held Kihyun’s thin arm and helped him up.

Once in, Kihyun turned around slowly and let Hyungwon loop his arms around his small waist in order to ease him into the embrace. He slowly crouched onto Hyungwon’s slim upper thighs and once he felt his bottom make contact with the taller man’s black jeans, he let himself go. Suddenly, his feet weren’t touching the ground and he was leaning almost completely on Hyungwon. He tensed, not wanting to crumble Hyungwon into pieces under him. It was stupid, really- after all, he was lighter than Hyungwon. But Hyungwon’s ‘weak’ image still lingered in his mind.

“Don’t be so tense,” Hyungwon murmured, letting Kihyun settle and then leaning towards the left to close the door of the jet black van.

“Are we good?” their manager asked from the driver’s seat, and the group all agreed that they were, so the engine revved up. When the car finally moved, Kihyun was thrown back onto Hyungwon’s chest slightly, causing Hyungwon to tighten his grip around the other’s waist. 

Hyungwon repressed the urge to chuckle. So much for being known as the conservative brothers. He faintly recalled Kihyun saying that hugging was too progressive for the Boseu team. Now here they were, Kihyun on Hyungwon’s lap in a moving vehicle, half asleep with Hyungwon’s arms around his waist.

“How are you?” Hyungwon asked softly, voice low enough to only have Kihyun hear his words. It felt like a private moment and he wasn’t about to ruin it. 

“Vocal teacher was a bitch,” Kihyun whispered back. He seemed almost completely out of it- he was so uncharacteristically pliant. Despite that, Hyungwon could still feel the slight tension in his body. He resorted to gently running his hand up and down on the man’s waist since he didnt’t want to break the silence. Thankfully, Kihyun relaxed in a couple of minutes.

Hyungwon let a gentle smile spread across his lips. He wasn’t used to this and he knew Kihyun wasn’t, too. The man never let himself be seen when he was vulnerable in any sense of the word, and yet here he was, trusting Hyungwon so much that he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hoseok. He had a smile as gentle as Hyungwon’s on his lips as he looked at them. The pride that had already been planted in Hyungwon’s chest grew even more, up until he could feel a bump in his throat. Hoseok, who was Kihyun’s silent protector at all times, was smiling at them. Hyungwon averted his eyes back to Kihyun, who’s head was now on Hyungwon’s shoulder. He seemed so serene. 

That peaceful feeling he radiated passed onto Hyungwon. So the taller man let his eyes flutter closed. In only a few seconds, his ragged breaths turned soft and mixed into Kihyun’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear (limited) Kihyungwon fans!  
> The lack of wholesome Kihyungwon works in this site that I absolutely love really bothered me, so I took it upon myself to add something. This fanfiction is definitely not my best, but I still felt like posting it because of the ridiculously long time I’ve been thinking of this plot. I apologize for how rushed this is.   
> Anyways, thank you for reading!! I’m always happy to receive feedback so please don’t hold back :D


End file.
